Sleepless in the City
by carelesscatastrophe
Summary: In the city that never sleeps, Becca notices her life is a little boring and not what she aimed for. But all changes when she begins getting closer to her boss Edward Cullen and learns about his dark past and even darker secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight, and protective embrace. The man with out a face touched his finger tips to my lips in a quieting manner. The pads of his fingers were cold and my skin tingled beneath them, I shivered. I reached my head up so that we could be at eye level. Letting my emotions get the best of me I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you Rebecca" he whispered into my ear, letting his sweat breath linger on my skin.

"I-"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" the alarm clock cut off my reply and with it, my dreamland quickly dissolved into a great expanse of nothing.

"NOOOOOOO! It was just getting good!"

I groaned throwing the pillow back over my face. Eight o'clock on yet another Monday morning had come way too fast.

It was only eight, I didn't need to be into the office until ten so I could fall back asleep for another twenty minutes or so.

"Good morning sunshine!" my roommate Melissa exclaimed as she through the door to my room open.

"Gahhhhh" I mumbled, detesting the light that had just somehow found it's way into my darkly lit room. "Just another half hour Miss?"

"Nope there is NO WAY you are going back to sleep my friend" Melissa said from the foot of my bed.

As she opened just about every curtain in our high rise apartment, my eyes tried to adjust, and I reluctantly got out from under the cozy down comforter. I started the shower and hopped in, the smell of white orchid scented body wash filling my nose with the aroma.

"Soooo" Melissa said from the door of our bathroom. "How was last night? I looked up from my date's ravishing eyes and you were gone. Meet anyone cute?"

"Not exactly, well I mean he was pretty good looking I guess, but the vibe I got from him just wasn't right."

"You need to stop being so picky, not everyone just wakes up one morning and finds Mr. Right and then a few weeks later becomes Mrs. Right." she replied.

"Well I can definitely take that advice from you."

"SHUT UP! I was Mrs. Right for about three and half hours and then I realized that he just wasn't _the_ Mr. Right." she giggled.

Melissa and I had been friends since my sophomore year in high school and after we both graduated we made our way to the lovely city of San Francisco to attend FIDM. We had since graduated I majoring in Fashion Communications/Merchandising and Melissa in Fashion Design. She however had become a tad bit more successful than I, well if you qualify successful as doing what you actually went to college for.

I had landed a job at Mode Fashion Magazine, but nothing I did had anything to do with merchandising. I was the head editor's assistant. My job description was, in short form, following him around and making sure everything was to his liking, meaning just perfect. I got his coffee and breakfast in the morning and made sure his schedule was in tip top shape, and once in a while I would run some of his errands for him. Basically I was his personal slave.

Don't get me wrong the guy was really nice (for a head editor), but I had just started about three weeks prior and I didn't really know him yet. His name was Edward Cullen and he was blessed with outrageously good looks, every woman (and some men) in the office would go as far as pushing me off a cliff for this job. I mean who the hell doesn't want to follow a gorgeous man around town all day and be at his beck and call.

"You almost done in there Becca?" Melissa yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be done in just a second!" I calmly replied.

I hopped out of the shower, dried off and through a robe on. As I hurried into my room I contemplated on what to wear to work. When I got to my closet I decided on a mauve long sleeved dress, black leggings and a pair of black ballet flats. I accessorized with a silver necklace with a locket pendent and a matching silver bangle. I put my rings on and tossed my long curly brown hair up into a messy bun, it was windy out and I really was not going to waste my time on a hairstyle that would surely get screwed up as soon as I stepped foot out of the building.

While grabbing a large cup of passion tea I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Becca, it's Edward."

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. How are you?"

"I would be a lot better if you listened to me once in a while and called me by my first name which is Edward in case you had forgotten." he replied with a smile in is voice.

"I'm so sorry it's just so hard getting used to. You know you being my superior and all."

"A girl brought up with some respect. That's different for a girl living in this city."

"What did you need Mr.- I mean Edward?"

"Way to catch yourself there. Well I was calling to let you know that I need to speak with you when you arrive at the office this morning."

"Alright I should be there in about twenty minutes or so. I will hurry."

"Don't rush, take your time I know how clumsy you are, especially in heels."

He really knew that? What, was I that predictable? Maybe I should wear heels. Was that him suggesting I should? Ahhhh I was so incredibly confused now!

"Becca? You there?" he interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah. I'll be right in Edward."

"Alright I will see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After digging through my closet, trying my hardest to find something at least decent to change into, I ended up wearing the exact same outfit I had started with. The only addition being a pair of black leather Chanel pumps. I made my way out of my building and down a few blocks to the office.

For some reason as soon as I stepped foot out of the elevator, and the vision of Edwards office flooded my sight, I panicked. My body froze at the door, I couldn't even seem to lift my hand to knock on the door. What was happening to me? He just said he needed to speak to me, it's probably just about some meeting that he needs to schedule, or maybe he needs me to find him a date for the ball tonight. Oh goodness, what if he was unhappy with something I did; what if he was calling me in so that he could fire me?

With complete control over my hand now, I quietly knocked on the door to his office. He arrived at the door, in a fraction of a second it seemed. His tousled bronze hair, deep topaz eyes, and pale skin captured my thoughts and made me feel so very inferior. He didn't appear as a 25 year old man but almost an 18 year old boy. If the good looks weren't enough, when he turned forty I'm sure he would still look as if he was just coming into his late twenties.

"Good morning Becca" he interrupted my train of thought. "Did you make it here without tripping?"

"Umm yes actually I did." I defensively replied.

"Well just making sure. So, join me in my office?" he asked. I knew it was a question, but could I really deny his invitation?

"Of course. Lead the way."

We made our way from the door into his large office. It was nicely decorated with dark oak furniture and forest green accents. I had stepped foot into the office before, but this particular occasion gave me more time to analyze my surroundings.

He sat down in his large brown office chair and gestured for me to do the same, but in a smaller, less comfortable chair. Sitting there on the opposite side of his desk gave me the full aspect of his stare. We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Well how are you?" he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm well, but I'm sure you didn't have the intentions of catching up when you asked me to 'join' you in your office." I blushed, letting my eyes wonder around the room.

"You're right." he paused. "So you have worked for me for about a month now, and your work here has been appreciated by many, other than me."

"Wow I can't even last for a whole month. Shows how great I am at life." I said cutting him off.

"What are you talking about Becca?"

"Did you not call me in here to fire me?"

"No not at all. Oh I guess I addressed this all wrong." he paused again. Did he understand that the pauses made me all the more nervous? "I wanted to ask you if you would join me at the gala tonight."

Did he really just ask this? Out of all of the other beautiful 5'7", size two models in this office he chose to ask me. I really wished that my voice didn't choose this moment in time to disobey my wishes.

"Errrrr………… I would really love to Edward but is that professional? And I don't have anything to wear. Wouldn't you rather bring someone more fit for you?" I pursed my lips and I'm sure he could tell that I was unsure of his question by the look in my eyes.

"And what would you mean by 'more fit'" he made air quotes with his fingers.

"Well I just mean, errr, I don't know you're just so, well-" I gave up struggling for words.

"Don't even think I haven't thought this through. I wish for you to join me at the gala tonight and no worries for the dress situation. I had my personal shopper go a pick three out in your size and they are downstairs in the locker room." he was so good at everything he did.

"Well thank you. And I guess I have to accept your invitation." I continued with joy in my voice. "What time should I meet you there?"

"Actually I was thinking that maybe you would join me at my apartment for drinks."

"Umm sure. What time?" I replied skeptically. I couldn't read his face, but I felt as if I saw a look of remorse, like he wanted me to deny him. He was so cryptic with his emotions and I wasn't quite sure if this trait of his bothered or intrigued me.

He sauntered over to my chair, and bent down so that we were at eye level. My sight went fuzzy and I became dizzy as his head hovered just slightly above mine and his cool, sweet breathe grazed my face.

"Let's say seven, is that good for you?" he asked in a somewhat provocative tone.

"Umm that sounds perfect." my voice shaky. And at that moment I felt a slight feeling of fear and passion all at the same time.


End file.
